


Picking up the Pieces

by PrincessZenith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Writing, Drugs bust, Family, Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, Secrets, couldn't think of anymore tags, sherlock actually has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessZenith/pseuds/PrincessZenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lestrade decided to do another drugs bust in Sherlock's flat? What if they find something? People from the Yard then finds out a lot of things they never knew about Sherlock, the reason why he acts the way he is and the reason why he seems to hate human relationships so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's asleep the whole time here because John forced him to after finishing a case. Let's also pretend that Sherlock's a heavy sleeper for the sake of this fic.

After finishing a very stressful case - with the help of Sherlock of cours, Greg Lestrade was -dare he say it- bored. There weren't any cases that were worth the effort that he's simply sitting in his office, thinking of something to do. Suddenly he stood up, to the surprise of everyone else who saw him and looked a bit confused as to why he did so.

"We're doing a drugs bust at Sherlock's, anyone who wants to come can come" he said and walked out of the door. Almost everyone tagged along as they were also bored out of their mind and a drugs bust in 221B was always interesting. Donovan and Anderson came along in hopes that they would find something they can blackmail Sherlock with. They just never thought that what they would find would change their entire perspective towards the sociopath.

Everything started off so simple and innocent. They were bored so they annoy Sherlock, just imagine their shock when John told them that Sherlock was asleep so they have to be quiet in their 'drugs bust'. 

It became such a regular occurrence for the Yarders to do a drugs bust in the consulting detective's flat that they started doing it for the hell of it. Until they found that wretched box holding Sherlock's most precious items. No one was prepared for what that box holds not even John, so they are now staring at the offending piece of cardboard in Anderson's hand.

"I found it under his bed" Anderson said to Lestrade and Sally.

"I wonder what the freak's hiding in there?" said Sally as she inched closer to remove the lid of the box. 

There were a lot of things in box but what caught their attention was the letter on top of everthing else. It looked like there were some dried up tear stains on it too. They decided to read the letter as it was most curious. It stated:

"To my dearest wife,  
I'm sorry... So sorry that I'm weak. All the happiness in my life were given by you to me. You gave me those perfect days. You gave me the brightest smile that made the world warmer. Most importantly you gave me the past I never thought I would hold so deeply in my heart but you can't give me what I yearn for the most: a complete happy family.   
I didn't know what to do when the doctors told me that you died because of childbirth. Not that I ever regret Vanessa, our beautiful daughter to be born, she's my most precious treasure. However, I knew that all good things would eventually come to an end, our lovely daughter passed away. I failed you again. If I was only quick enough to move her out of that car's way then maybe she would still be alive. I know that you must be disappointed in me, our daughter died at the tender age of three. If I had not been so careless then maybe... just maybe she would still be alive.  
I know that you will never receive this letter but this is the only way I could ever tell you my feelings. I know that I'm a difficult man to love but you stayed by my side, you always did have kindest soul.  
I will always love you until my last breath.  
Sherlock"

Looking further into the box, there were pictures, many of them: Sherlock's wedding, Sherlock holding a baby, etc...

They were all startled when they heard a voice behind them saying "what are you doing?" It was Sherlock glaring at them as he pried the box off their hands.

No one answered.

Not because they were ashamed of invading his privacy.

No one answered because no one knew what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if characters were OOC. This is the first time I'm wrote a Sherlock fic. There would probably be loads of errors as well but hopefully you've enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
